Guild/Amity
cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border: 2px solid white; text-align: center;" - style="background: #A0A3C0;" ! Welcome to the Guild Page of Amity 2014! } cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" style="text-align: center;" - ! style="width: 70%;" style="border: 1px solid gray;" this page was last updated: 11:31AM 03/02/15 (AEDT) } | tab3name = Members | tab3info = | tab2name = Inactive Amity | tab2info = *None | tab3name = Reserve Amity | tab3info = *Akamechan (4X) *BlackAilee (2X) *Fay15 (2X) *ForestFox (XX) *MoonKat (2X) *NekoNyaa (BF3) *shaiole (3X) *XINXMAX (3X) | tab4name = Turquoise | tab4info = *None | tab5name = Reserve Turquoise | tab5info = *None }} | tab4name = Events | tab4info = | tab5name = Points | tab5info = cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid white; text-align: center;" - style="background: #A0A3C0;" ! Name Current Points - - style="background: #D9D9D9;" } | tab2name = Points Shop | tab2info = cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid white; text-align: center;" - style="background: #D9D9D9;" ! colspan="3" Items - style="background: #A0A3C0;" ! Item Price Stock - +5 Snow-Flower Stem Hat 5 Critical 150 1 - style="background: #D9D9D9;" +5 Red Kooii Hat 80 Order - +5 Blood-Flower Stem Hat 4 Critical 50 Order - style="background: #D9D9D9;" +5 White Santa's Cool Hat 50 1 - +5 Red Pirate Hat 150 Order - style="background: #D9D9D9;" Kooii Bag 3 Order - Mushroom Bag 3 Order - style="background: #D9D9D9;" Koocci 12 Order - Kooiivuitton 20 Order } cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid white; text-align: center;" - style="background: #D9D9D9;" ! colspan="3" Tickets - style="background: #A0A3C0;" ! Item Price Extra Information - Level 18 Ranger 2 Week Ticket 33 rowspan="6" Please choose your Character Name and Class Build. The characters will be handed over naked. Available Class Builds: Magician: INT CON, INT WIS, CON WIS, INT Mixed CON WIS Ranger: DEX CON, CON DEX Warrior: STR CON, CON STR, Mixed STR CON - style="background: #D9D9D9;" Level 18 Magician 2 Week Ticket 40 - Level 18 Warrior 2 Week Ticket 50 - style="background: #D9D9D9;" Level 26 Ranger 2 Month Ticket 120 - Level 26 Warrior 2 Month Ticket 120 - style="background: #D9D9D9;" Level 26 Magician 2 Month Ticket 150 - Coming soon...LEVELING UP TICKETS ? style="background: #D9D9D9;" Your account will be trained for you! } | tab3name = Purchase History | tab3info = There have been no purchases so far. }} | tab6name = Guides | tab6info = | tab7name = Timetable | tab7info = Legend | tab8name = Amity of 2013 | tab8info = border="1px" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width: 300px; text-align: center" ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Name ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Position ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Level ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Class - Tamao1 Master 26 - Phlu Officer 18 - Tamao3 Officer 23 - RinChan02 Officer 26 - DarkJin1 Member 27 - xFiorai Officer 23 - Angelic14 Officer 18 - ahmad1 Officer 21 - ahmad2 Member 25 - aloeveraz Officer 22 - Flamier Member 17 - Zubzub1004 Member 29 - xFirestone Member 16 - xMoonstone Member 17 - CreamMage Member 22 - Aoisu Member 18 - Cookiiiii Member 16 - christyz Member 15 - GR4V3Z Member 15 - YuriAkuri Member 18 - Clowmdrop Member 13 - Alzackz Member 18 - Twilight21 Officer 21 - AishaRaine Member 25 - surumato Member 28 - BryanChak Member 23 - Brendachak Member 15 - rangerlor Member 23 - iceking321 Member 17 - MiYuKi08 Member 15 - Meowie07 Member 15 - umair13 Member 25 - QMikusan Member 16 - BroGodz Member 24 - ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Total Players: ! scope="col" style="background:grey" 37 (? Free) ! scope="col" style="background:grey" Total Officers: ! scope="col" style="background:grey" 9 } | tab2name = Rules | tab2info = By joining this guild, you acknowledge and will abide by the following rules: *You will respect and love the Guild and its members. *You will help and contribute to your Guild mates. *You will equally treat all TWoMers with unbiased judgement. *You will carry a good name for the Guild. *You will not carry injustice on a player, whether through chat or harassment. *You will not ruthlessly PK. *You will not kill steal. *You will not mob. *You will not scam. *You will not hack. *You will not cheat. : If you agree to the above rule set, you may join the Guild upon agreement of a Guild Officer or the Guild Master. : Upon joining, you are subject to any penalty within the abilities of the Guild Master, which they deem suitable. . | tab3name = Gallery of Amity | tab3info = Personal-Tamao-Caspia&Tamao1.png Personal-Tamao-Caspia&Tamao1-2.png Personal-Tamao-RinChan02&Tamao3.png|Rin & Tamao3 ♥ Derobed? Personal-Tamao-RinChan02&Tamao3-2.png|Rin & Tamao3 ♥ Robes! | tab4name = Events | tab4info = 14/10/13 Random Prizes: *+4 Pirate Hat 1Crit; ahmad1 *Mystic Hair Dye; TheWicked 21/10/13 Random Prizes: *Kooiivuitton 8Slot Bag; AwkKoala 28/10/13 Random Prizes: *Mischievous Alien; xFiorai 4/11/13 Hide n' Seek Prizes: *70K Gold; LuluchVXTY *60K Gold; Flamier 11/11/13 Prizes: *None 18/11/13 Prizes: *? }} }} Category:Guilds